Not what you're used to
by EllieLloyd
Summary: Ok so the Cullen's have left, Jake has seemingly abandoned her, and all of this is really not ok! Bella isn't taking it lying down any more! Paul clearly doesn't know what he's got himself into!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of stephanie meyers work, i have no intention to make any money off this, and i will say here this first chapter is very close to events in new moon, but i own none of it! _

Bella stormed around her room in a huff, hands fisted at her sides, raging to herself. The past couple of weeks had been ridiculously stressful what with Jacob disappearing and refusing to take her calls, and Billy apparently playing along! She fumed silently, kicking her iPod box to one side when it dared to get in her way. The love Bella held for her old green iPod was enormous, music helps everything usually, but not this time!

Going to talk to Jake this morning had been useless as usual, the sound from her rusty trucks rather loud engine had barely died out when Billy wheeled himself to the front door and shouted out to her, "He's not here! Go home Bella!" before rolling back inside the dark wood house without a backwards glance.

_Never mind _She mused _I'll go back tomorrow, I'm not giving up that easily! _Blowing a dark strand of hair out of her eyes, she settled on the swivel computer chair to write an email to her mum.

_This isn't over..._

The following morning, the red truck with it's rather pissed off driver made their way back to La Push again, this time ignoring Billy's protests and going around to the back of the small dwelling just in time to see a certain Master Black making a hasty retreat towards the woods, no doubt in the hope of avoiding her.

"Jacob Black!" Bella practically screamed as she raced forward, trying to keep her balance on the soggy, uneven ground, rain in forks, what a surprise...

Shoving damp hair out of angry chocolate eyes she kept moving, eyes narrowing further when he ignored her shout.

"Jacob! I'm not going to give up you know?" Rage and sadness cracked her voice at that point and she swallowed and stumbled, regaining her balance as he whipped around to glare at her.

The sight of him closer up made her skid to a halt, her Jake was taller than she remembered. More muscular too. Surely that was impossible, it had been two weeks not several months! Time for Bella had begun to resume it's normal pace again after Jake reached in and pulled her out of the depression towards the sun, her sun. Jake's face softened as he took in her soaked hair and muddy shoes and jeans, before hardening again. He looked about to speak when...

"Jacob! What is she doing here?" Came a deep irritated voice to their right, Bella flinched, feeling patronised, as though she and Jake were about to get sent to their rooms like children. Turning to the source of the noise revealed four partially clothed quilieutes stalking towards them, one of which Bella recognised as Sam Uley, the man who found her in the woods, another was Embry, but a new grim Embry. No longer smiling and without his partner in crime he didn't look like himself at all, it was a sad feeling when she looked at him.

The other two she didn't know and had no desire to, she wasn't there to play ball with their little club, her only goal was to get her best friend back.

They were right in front of her now, intimidatingly tall with matching cropped hair and tattoos. Sam glanced at her then back to Jacob.

"What does she know?"

"Nothing, she just wont give up!" Jake shrugged miserably. Turning her attention back to Sam, Bella almost growled, "Nothing! He wont tell me anything!" She furrowed her brow at one of the two newbies snorts and continued,"Or can't tell me, i don't know? Is he scared of what you all might do to him? He probably should be..." She glared at the four.

They all chuckled at her and she squared her shoulders in what she hoped was a menacing way.

"Scared of us? Yeah maybe he should be" One of them chuckled and Bella saw red, turning on her muddy sneakered heel and snacking him soundly across the face.

The crack of the slap echoed across the field their feet were slowly sinking into and time seemed to slow down as the man before her began to shudder until his eyes met hers. Almost black met chocolate brown, his darks eyes widening with some unreadable emotion as hers glared back for what seemed like a lifetime. Then it was over and he was shaking uncontrollably once more, the other guys moving away quickly, Jacob shouting from somewhere behind her as she stumbled back, her feet slipping around on the sodden grass, as the shuddering blurry shape that _was_ a russet skinned man exploded into a snarling, teeth baring, gargantuan silver wolf before her.

Turning to Jake for help seemed like the best option, he was close now, running flat out in his cutoffs and bare feet, closer, closer, then over her in a single leap, a mahogany wolf landing in his place on the other side, skidding to a halt between her and who ever or what ever the other one was.

The next half hour was a blur of shouted words Bella couldn't remember, someone carrying her to an unfamiliar tiny house, someone in the background saying something about shock, with the image of two wolves going for each others throats ingrained in her mind.

_Hi, Ellie here, yes i realise i haven't given you much to go on there, but i hope you bear with me for a couple of days whilst i get some kinks worked out of the next chapter for you! Hope you like it so far, this is more of an introduction really, part of new moon in my own words and style, the next chapter with be different however, I promise, thanks and i hope you keep reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of stephanie meyers work, i have no intention to make any money off this__._

_Hi there guys, sorry this has taken so long, I've been bogged down with exams and whatnot, hopefully my updates will be a bit speedier from now on._

It took a while for her breathing to steady, but eventually Bella's pulse slowed and she calmed down a bit, taking in her surroundings. The aforementioned tiny house was mainly wooden and very cozy, decorated in earth tones from the walls to the squishy cushions on the sofa she was curled up on. Lifting her head she peered around and jumped when a voice behind her rang out, "Oh, you're up! Had me worried there for a while, would you like something to eat?"

Bella sat up slowly so as not to get a head rush and turned around to a smiling native girl brandishing a muffin at her. It was difficult not to stare at the three ragged scars down her face but once you ignored them the girl was beautiful, with creamy mocha skin and even pretty features, the muffin suddenly looked really appealing and Bella smiled back, standing up and taking it from her.

"I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée." The girl continued, ushering her into the kitchen where Embry and Jared were sat around the little pine table stuffing their faces with the aforementioned yummy muffins. Bella broke a piece from hers and savoured the warm, moist goodness before turning to Emily.

"How long was I out for?" Bella questioned, picking off another piece of muffin, "And where is Jake?"

Emily had barely opened her mouth to answer when the sound of voices floated through from the lounge and the front door slammed. Moments later the kitchen door opened and Sam stalked in, eyes going immediately to Emily as he hurried to her side. There was nothing strange in his actions as Bella watched them together; it was just love, almost as though he needed to be close to her, their bond was that deep.

Bella smiled and turned her attention back to the doorway, barely large enough for the two men now stooping through it, Jacob and Paul, her eyes scanned them both quickly for any obvious signs of injury and even Embry and Jared had stopped gorging themselves to do the same. The air was strangely quiet for a second until Jake playfully thumped Paul, who rolled dark eyes and lifted his arm to show off a rapidly healing gash.

Bella gasped at the sight, the cut had mostly healed already, and quizzically raised a brow at Sam.

"Ok Bella, I guess you must have some questions, since newbie here couldn't keep his muzzle shut!" Sam smirked and plonked himself down at the table as Emily brought over some fresh muffins. "Everyone sit down, this is a lot to get her head around, so I could use a bit of sense from everyone for a few minutes!"

Sam then launched into an explanation of what they were and some of the changes that came with it as he steadily picked his muffin apart on the table-top, seemingly without every noticing.

Each man shoved his own two penn'orth in at some point and in a roundabout way they got through the basics; the tribal legends being true, the rapid healing and the pack mind, along with some symptoms and a few others they had seen signs in, such as Quil.

"There are a few other things you should know Bella!" Jared shot in with a smirk, and Paul growled making Bella jump out of her skin.

She scowled at him and bit out, "I realise you're part animal but can you not restrain the mutt inside you a little?", still quite irritated with him from his comments earlier.

Paul looked momentarily stunned as Jared and Embry howled with laughter, even Sam fighting back a chuckle, then frowned and muttered something under his breath which make the wolves laugh all the more.

When all the hysterics had finally quieted down to the odd hiccup Sam intervened, "I think maybe this part would be easier without an audience?" Giving a pointed look to Jared and Embry who chuckled and made for the door without another word.

Emily pulled off her apron and said something about laundry then also left, the kitchen door swinging behind her.

Bella looked from Sam to Paul, then back again before raising an eyebrow and asking, "What is this all about then? Because I'm rather confused as to why you two are tag teaming me!"

Paul sniggered at the alternative meaning to her words as Sam shot him an exasperated look.

"Bella would you like a drink? Or another muffin?" Sam asked, standing up from the table only to sit back down again when Bella slammed her hands down, causing the flower basket in the centre, most definitely Emily's handiwork, Sam was hardly the daisy picking, flower arranging type, to jump comically.

"No, I hate to be rude but I would actually just quite like to know what's going on, why people are treating me strangely and why the two of you are sitting me down"-here she paused to take a rather large breath-"for a 'chat' as though you're trying to have **the talk** with me or something!" She brandished her hands around to try and demonstrate the ridiculousness of the situation and almost knocked a bowl off of a nearby cabinet. Ignoring this she huffed and looked at them both… "Well?"

Paul scowled at Sam, crossing his arms and propping his bare feet up on the chair next to Bella which she promptly shoved off with a wrinkle of her lightly freckled nose. Paul turned to gaze at Sam incredulously, who was trying his best not to laugh, then slumped down defeated and waited for him to talk.

"This is going to be difficult to understand Bella; I know a lot of information has been thrown at you today…"

"Don't patronise me, get on with it!" She snapped, looking irritated.

"Ok then, well to put it as simply as possible, another of our legends tells of imprinting." Sam stated with a slight frown at her tone. Bella looked slightly apologetic before nodding for him to continue, "What this means is a wolf finding his…"-he searched for the word-"Soulmate of sorts, his perfect balance, the elders believe it is mostly for the benefit of the species, purely to breed the strongest and smartest new generation of wolves, but after a couple of us imprinting and the circumstances and feelings that go with it, we believe it may also be about character and strengths and balance"

Sam looked around, almost a little frustrated, tugging his ebony hair, trying to find the description he was looking for, "Erm, ok take Emily and me for example… I over think things sometimes, she is more impulsive and encourages me to make informed but quick decisions. Also I used to have quite a temper," He looked pained for a moment and Emily's scars crossed Bella's mind, "And Emily is so calm so even tempered, it balances me out, and calms me down."

Looking slightly confused, Bella nodded then nudged her head in Paul's direction, "So I understand the idea, perfect mates, loves of your life, but what does this have to do with me?"

Paul chose this moment to get involved in the conversation, with a roll of his broad shoulders he sat up, "It isn't just soulmates, the imprints become everything to us, the only thing holding us to the earth, we can become anything they need, be it a brother, friend, usually eventually more than that." He looked out of the small window above the sink into the broad backyard that lead to the forest, "A wolf can't be away from his imprint for too long, it begins to physically hurt, they cannot leave her, it is for life. The imprint however has the choice. To accept us in whatever form she chooses, or reject us all together, sure she still feels the pull slightly but she could go on and live her life without us." His brows furrowed as though that thought was a sore point for him.

Bella looked from Paul to the floor, analysing what she had just heard and piecing things together, how Paul had looked at her earlier, his talk of imprinting and it's properties and came to one conclusion, he had imprinted on her, she toed a colourful swirly rug on the floor, feeling strangely calm about it all. It wouldn't work he would just not be right for her, she didn't want someone else yet. The thoughts swam around in a haze for a while until Sam broke the silence with a cough.

"So Paul imprinted on me I guess?" She queried, already knowing the answer.

Sam nodded, slightly astonished she had caught on so quickly, and looked to Paul who shrugged.

"Well I need to go home to be honest!" Bella stated standing up in a bit of a daze, they both looked at her as though she had several heads until she began to walk out of the room, then chaos broke out. Both of them talking at once, Paul saying they needed to talk, she had to listen. She didn't have to do anything, and right now the first impulse was to go home and think this through without two wolves talking at her. Sam was jabbering about taking Paul's number, then to Paul about giving her some time.

To be honest she wasn't paying much attention to either of them as she got in her truck and pulled away, they stood at the side of the dirt track road looking after her equal parts confusion and irritation.

Bella sat in her room that night just looking at the pale blue wall. She'd wanted her best friend back and had ended up with an imprint, how was life this complicated? Did Jake know about this? 'Cause she was pretty damn sure he wouldn't be very happy about it!

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table and she answered mechanically without checking the called I.D only to hear Paul's voice on the line.

"Hello? Please don't hang up?"

Her finger hovered over the end call button for a few seconds before she gave in to curiosity and held the phone up to her ear again.

"Hello, Bella?"

"I'm here"

"Why did you just leave earlier?" He sounded annoyed, somewhat understandable.

"Because I don't want to someone's imprint!" She bit back and he huffed on the other end of the line.

"Oh, yeah, and I asked for this!" He snarled sarcastically, "I don't have a choice and god alone knows why my wolf wants you, 'cause I sure as hell don't!"

"Well how will I live with that knowledge?" she growled back, in the same tone he had dealt her, then hung up.

Several miles away Paul flung his receiver away in anger and it hung limply on the cord a few inches off the floor.

Well… That went well.

_Sorry this took a while guys and thankyou for the reviews, I realise this story is taking a while to get started so I hope you're being patient with me. I have had crazy amounts of work lately and have only managed to get this done because I'm ill and stuck in bed :( However things have quietened down a bit now so hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more speedy._


End file.
